How Does Fate Work?
by OmfgPuffin'SoDone
Summary: Iceland x Fem!America. My personal OTP. There's not much to say here, is there? Hopefully there'll be a better bio up for it later-! /I'unno man, I'unno.
1. Chapter 1

The Icelandic boy sat directly across from the American, staring at her while he flipped a pencil around in his hands. Why wouldn't she just _look_ at him?! Eírikur was growing truly frustrated with the fact that Amelia seemed unaware of his presence in the meeting room, as she seemed to focus her attention elswhere-nowhere in particular, just blank space. In all honesty, however, the blonde was quite focused on the other, just attempting to hide her stares. As Alfred droned on and on about nothing in particular, the two unknowingly gave eachother looks from across the table.

It had been since-well, since he had first met the girl that Eírikur had found Amelia quite-cute? And it had been since when Amelia first noticed Eírikur existed that she had found him rather "adorkable" as she would put it. But now as the two sat together in the same room, only really noticing eachother, they both became a bit aggrivated. Neither knew of the others gaze, of the nights they hadn't been able to sleep from thinking about the other. As Amelia's brother took his place in the seat next to her, she didn't stir from her look of deep thought, just as Arthur and Alice walked to the front of the room, looking prim and proper as ever. British accents began flowing throughout their words as they spoke to the different nations about the economy and presidential situations in America, as if all of it was their business.

A smug smile graced itself upon Alice's lips as her emerald green eyes scanned the rather bored faces of the countries as they landed upon Amelia, off in her own little world where she would be daydreaming. "And miss 'America', what do you think you should do to brighten up your economy, seeing as your people are looking rather hopelessly towards the future?" The American was caught off guard, just as the Brit had expected would happen. She came out of her daydreams with a start, surprised by the sudden mention of her name. "H-huh?" oh Alice. You tricky, tricky witch. Eírikur began to feel rather-bad for the other as she drew out her 'uuuh' and 'ummm..'s. Quickly, the Icelandian stood up, pushing his chair back as he did so.

"What I believe she is trying to be saying is that-it's hard to tell _what_ could improve an economy, seeing as the people are being hard to please. Or something like that . . ."

His face was bright red from embarrassment as he attempted to calmy sit down, but the white-haired boy couldn't help but feel butterflies everywhere in his stomach. Had he really just stood up for the one he-the one he assumed he loved, made her notice him? The American girl was flustered as well, face a rosy pink colour. "Yeah...Yeah! I guess that's it- er..." Was it alright to say his name? After all, he had just kind of stood up for her from her older disowned sister's attack (although you can't disown a sibling, and her attack was merely to make her pay attention). "Thanks, Eírikur.." was all she could manage within a small mumble before she looked at the Brit who had asked her the question in the first place, a look that seemed to ask if the answer was satisfying enough. "Hmph..." a corner of Alice's mouth curled up into a smirk as she looked down, arms folded across her chest. "Alright, Amelia. I suppose you can scrape by with that answer. Thank you, mister Eírikur, for answering a question that was directed at another."

One could suppose that they were all being 'saved by the bell', as some could say- seeing as the world meeting was then adgourned for the day, so they could pack up their things and leave Denmark whenever they'd please (Denmark being the country where the World Summit Meeting was being held that day). Lukas, Aasta, Alice, and Arthur all gave eachother _looks_. The type of look where they all knew all too well what was happening to their younger silbings emotions, and what could happen next. Well, wasn't it obvious? Eírikur had gotten the courage to stand up for Amelia during a technical verbal attack, why not ask her out? Elín and Alfred, however, were completely oblivious to their siblings.

Making their ways outside of the large room where the meeting had been in-session no less than five minutes ago, perhaps by fate, Amelia and Eírikur bumped into eachother in the hallway, blue eyes met a blue-violet colour, the blue assessing the other colour behind glasses, the two nations backed away from eachother a bit, a small bit of nervous laughter escaping the owner of the happiness-filled blue eyes. "Hey, Eírikur-" Eírikur had opened his mouth to greet the other with a bit of a 'Hey, Amelia...', but was instead cut off by the greeting being directed at him. "I was just wondering if maybe-you wanna do something this upcoming week or something? Like, in my country? It'd be cool, right?" Rubbing the back of her neck, she stared at the ground while the other stared at her. Had she really just asked him out on a date, the same thing he was planning to ask just then to her? "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, y'know."

"Oh, I- uh...that'd be-nice..."

"Really now?"

"Oh, I'll just give you a call and we'll set it up, miss Amelia. I'm sure I've still got your number when all the nations had to exchange theirs, just in case-"

"That'd be great, yo! Thanks then?"

"It's a date- figuratively, of course."

And with that, both walked their ways out of the building in triumph, each worrying about how their 'date' would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia had sat at home all weekend really, doing nothing much but using the Internet to talk to no one in particular. Eírikur on the other hand, had been fussing over what to wear, what to say, what to do-the works. What if he didn't say anything right-?! What if she found him boring-? What if- what if- the possibilities went on and on, and so the Icelandian worried dearly. He had picked up the phone to call the other the same Friday night she had asked him out on this date-like thing, extremely nervous. Their phonecall went well, actually. Rather normal if you'd ask him.

_*ringing* . . ._

_*ringing* . . ._

_*ringing* . . ._

_Oh, hey __E__írikur! Sorry I didn't get to the phone faster, I had it set to vibrate-_

_Alright- I was just . . . wondering about our day together this week? What day should I be coming over the seas to your country, American?_

_That? Sunday'd be great, thanks. I mean, if that doesn't work out for you then I can say whenever but then we'd hang on Monday or somethin'. If you're okay with that?_

_This works extremely well, uh . . . thank you. I shall be ariving on the next few days that is being called Sunday then._

_Yeah bro, 'kay thanks. _

_*click*_

Alright, so maybe their conversation was a little . . . awkward. But to Eírikur it was the most normal thing in his life at the moment, seeing as someone he had a crush on since forever had asked _him_ out. But the day was normal, right? Just the day before he had communicated with her through the phone, and now he sat in his room, looking about aimlessly.

The Icelandic boy had turned on his iPod full blast (he just so happened to be playing "Heaven When You Kiss Me"), he picked up his only picture of the American girl (which he only had because of a picnic day the countries all had together) and he started to think of the day the picture had been taken.

The day they had spent in the park together the year before was great fun for all nations, even the Russians, of whom, were spared from being terrified by their siblings for one day. Amelia had spent her day splashing others in the river, playing with crayfish, the works. Eírikur on the other hand, had been busy avoiding the others, only to watch the American girl he adored so. When he thought back to it, it may have had seemed creepy to Amelia-given the fact she hadn't noticed, however, he figured he was safe. Sakura and Kiku Honda took it upon themselves to take photographs all day which brought them great happiness. Come time for Amelia to be in some more than group pictures? She was up in the lense of the camera, making faces, posing, laughing, having a great amount of fun. One of the poses she had made was a kissy face, blowing a fake kiss at the camera, a small wink behind her glasses was given. Come the end of the day, the pictures that had been taken were sprawled out on a picnic table, and every nation was to grab whatever pictures they'd like to keep. Eírikur, of course, had snagged the picture in which Amelia had an over-exaggerated-blowing-a-kiss-pose, slipping it into his bag.

Staring down at the picture, the memory seemed like it could have happened yesterday. The thoughts of a warm sun and laughter filling the air were fresh in his mind as he sat on his bed, eyes scanning over the photograph. The music was right and-Eírikur lost control. Pressing his lips to the picture, he imagined holding the blonde girl in his arms, as if he was really kissing her. This was, until his brother, Lukas, walked in. Startled, Eírikur dove for his iPod, red-faced to turn off the music as he tossed the picture behind his shoulder.

"What are you doing . . .?" Lukas raised an eyebrow at the younger, obviously amused.

"I'm just- singing?" of course the white-haired boy was embarrassed, his brother had just walked in on him pretending he was kissing his soon-to-be- 'date'.

A smirk planted itself upon Lukas' lips as he folded his arms over his chest, observing his younger brothers behaviour. Oh my, he had it bad for this girl, didn't he? "You were singing with your lips to a picture?"

This embarrassed Eírikur beyond comprehension- "It- it doesn't even make the matter! I'm going to America tomorrow and- . . . that's that!"

There was no time to laugh; Eírikur was already pushing Lukas out of his room. Why couldn't he just be nice to his brother for once-?! In a way that didn't annoy him, in the very least . . .

Slamming the door in his brothers face, Eírikur began to pack his bags. All he knew was some brother of his couldn't stop him from heading off to America tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday morning, warm rays of sunshine shone through the windows in America, bringing an ear-to-ear grin to the face of Amelia as she jumped out of bed, stretching her arms high above her head to stretch, a loud yawn escaping her. Oh yes, today was Sunday, wasn't it? A wave of excitement ran through the girl as she took a look into the vanity mirror across from her bed. She took a quick look over her shoulder to check her clock as she ran to her closet, throwing open the doors. "No, not that. This-?! Since when do I own pink that wasn't to raise awareness for important topics-?! I don't even- well, there's that one shirt . . ." Picky, picky. Well, one would be rather picky about their clothing choices if they were put into the same situation, wouldn't they? 8:00 a.m. where the blonde girl was, and Eírikur was already on the plane to America.

A song by t.A.T.u. was blasting in his earphones as the plane flew above the world. Anyone near the boy would have suggested he turn the music down, seeing as they could hear the words "All the things she said, all the things she said, runnin' through my head, runnin; through my head" from several seats away; that is, if he could have heard them. No, the Icelandic boy was rather nervous, and in turn, he turned the volume of his music up until he could drown out the rest of the worlds worries for a while. Song by song, the music went by, as well as the rest of the world until soon enough, the plane had landed. Time went by until Eírikur was off of the plane and out of the airport, into a taxi and on his way towards Amelia's home. The day had went by well for him so far- but what happened next he didn't expect.

Finally the taxi stopped (it had been sent by Amelia herself, seeing as she didn't know what Icelandic people rode in) and Eírikur made his way up to the door of the Americans. Before his fist could even knock on the door, it was pulled open and an extremely strong embrace gripped him.

"Well hey there-!" It was Alfred and the embrace was from him, seeming to squeeze the life out of Eírikur. "So I heard you want to take 'Melie out for the day . . ." He narrowed his eyes at the smaller of the two within the seemingly friendly 'hug'. "You better be careful stayin' here this week- wait, y'are stayin' here this week, aren't'cha? Now, just remember- if you hurt her, I will take you down." The cold stare shot down at Eírikur from Alfred's eyes and it seemed to be a deathly glare to the white-haired boy. The death glare was soon replaced with a friendly smile, just as a familiar voice could be heard coming towards the door.

"Y'alright, bro?" It was Amelia of all people, a warm smile spread across her face. Releasing the Icelandian, Alfred grinned at his sister, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "So, you goin' with this guy now, 'Melie?" With a simple roll of her eyes, Amelia shrugged her brother off, grabbing the bags from their guest. "Go play with your little games, moron. Eírikur and I are gonna unpack before you flip tables, mm'kay?" To be quite truthful, Alfred was just protective of his sister, seeing as she was some of the only family he had left. Arthur and Alice, sure. But they had kind of . . . disowned the Brits so long ago during the Civil War.

Making a slightly disgusted face at his sister and the other, Alfred went off to the living room while Amelia lead Eírikur up the stairs to the guest room. Had it been some silent agreement between all of them that he would stay the week? Could he really handle being around Amelia that long when he was sure it wasn't an actual date, that she most likely didn't like him? Thoughts whirled around in the violet eyed boy's mind until he didn't even notice majority of his things were unpacked. Amelia was holding a photograph, weak smile on her face, tears welling up.

"Y'know, Eírikur . . . it's kinda funny you got this picture because-"  
Oh, no. She had found his picture of her-?!

"N'aw, you'll think it's silly, won't'cha?"

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Eírikur shook his head. Never- could he _ever_ think something Amelia took so seriously to be 'silly'.

"No- I. . .Tell me. Please?"

Looking up at the other who sat on the guest bed, Amelia's eyes widened in shock. "Promise y'wont think bad of me?"

All Eírikur could do was nod.

"Well, alright. . . Well, I think fortune telling's pretty cool, a'ight? And so I- I went to one. A fortune teller, that is and-" she wiped her eyes, shaking her head, "this is silly but she said that whoever had a picture of me in one of my greatest memories.. she said I'd marry 'em one day."

The blonde girl stood up, dusting the knees on her jeans off as she handed the picture back to the Icelandian. "I better go back downstairs. I mean- you can finish unpacking and move everything where you want it to be, but I guess for today you better get settled in." And with that, Amelia gently shut the door behind her.

Eírikur had jet-lag. He was tired. Silently, he layed down on the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow. Sweet dreams drifted about, dreams of marrying a certain American girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight. Was it Monday morning? Or still Sunday night? T'was one of the many small questions Amelia pondered in her mind, despite the fact it was so small. She crawled out of her bed, hair a bit disheveled, and slipped on her Clifford the Big Red Dog slippers- yes, she still wore cartoon characters. After all, the pajama shorts she was wearing were of Micky Mouse and her t-shirt she wore to bed? Also of Clifford the Big Red Dog. The American girl slowly crept down the stairs to the kitchen, putting on a pot of hot chocolate, taking her mug out of the cupboard. Why couldn't she just sleep normally like everyone else could? It wasn't as if she was scarred by anything, or scared of the dark- well, not like she used to be. Sleep just . . . didn't come naturally to the girl. The clock ticked, minute after minute, until finally she was able to pour herself a cup of the beverage. Settling herself down at the table, Amelia tapped her newly-painted nails on the table, small rainbow designs making a light clicking sound. Was it true? The whole fortune-teller-deal? Mid-thought, Amelia was interrupted by loud steps attempting to creep down the stairs-steps belonging to someone who didn't know where every creaky floorboard was, what steps made a sound and which didn't.

Eírikur thought he was safe- it was quiet and dark. Surely the Americans wouldn't notice him if he just drank a coke or something? "Can't sleep?" Eírikur was greeted by a rather familiar voice in the darkness and he quickly clicked on the light near the stairway. "Oh- Ah, miss Amelia! I'm . . . just- sleepwalking." Not impressed by his excuse, Amelia shook her head and walked to the cupboards again, pointing at the chairs by the table. "Go on, sit on down. You like marshmallows in yer' cocoa?" What exactly did she just say? 'Cocoa'? That was chocolate, wasn't it? Nodding his head, although slightly confused Eírikur sat down in the chair across from Amelia's previous spot. As she poured him a mug of hot chocolate, she dropped in several large marshmallows, carrying the mug over before setting it down in front of the Icelandic boy. Taking her spot across from him again, she resumed sipping her cocoa.

"So, you couldn't sleep either,'uh?" the blonde raised a brow as she sat her mug down on the table, tracing the handle of the cup with her finger. "I just . . . slept too early today, that's all." Eírikur shrugged, calmly explaning himself. Just before Amelia could not or say anything in response, the white-haired boy jumped back in. "Now, Amelia I keep thinking about what you said earlier and- I just . . . it'd be great to be marrying you one day, you know?" His face was a bright red and he began to drink the beverage placed in front of him, rather embarrassed about saying it. "Y'think it'd be great, 'uh? Y'know I don't think I've ever really talked to ya' before all that much, maybe you're just bein' nice." Eírikur? Just being _nice_? On no, no, no! Not at all! As he drew in a small breath to explain everything to the other, Alfred, the over-protective brother, walked down the stairs.

"Now just what'dya think you're both doin', 'uh?" Amelia wasn't at all alarmed by her brother's presence bounding its way down the stairs, his confrontation-like greeting. Eírikur on the other hand, was terrified, face that once held a crimson colour to it now resembling the pale-ness of a ghost. "Get yourselves to bed now, 'kay? And I _don't_ mean the same bed." Alfred was glaring, trying to make it look as if he was aiming it at the both of him when in all actuality, he was glaring directly at the Icelandian. This made Eírikur run his way up the stairs with a nod, running to the guest room before securely shutting the door, slipping his way into bed. He had left Amelia down there to do whatever it is she planned to do, left his words, his story, his courage to tell her about his love for her behind as well.

Oh well, the next day they would have that date later that day when the sun actually streamed through windows, wouldn't they?


End file.
